<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запертый by Essensen, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401373">Запертый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essensen/pseuds/Essensen'>Essensen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Surreal, Technoguro, Technophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essensen/pseuds/Essensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутри оцепленного района и своей головы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запертый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Запертый<br/><b>Автор:</b> WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020<br/><b>Бета:</b> анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 2042 слова<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гэвин Рид|Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> содержит элементы сюра и немного нецензурных выражений<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Внутри оцепленного района и своей головы.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> пост-концовка с насильственной революцией и победой андроидов<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Запертый"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последовать за Хэнком с самого начала было тупой идеей. Сам мог бы ебаться со своим андроидом, но нет же. Теперь ебался Гэвин, а грёбаный андроид торчал на штыре буквально в метрах двухстах от его укрытия.</p><p>Оказаться в эпицентре кровавой андроидской революции — мечта. Вот только под перекрёстным огнём и гранатами он особо не задавался никакими возвышенными мыслями, кроме как убраться оттуда подальше. Подальше оказалось не настолько далеко, как хотелось бы.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что кучка прокачанного железа устроит бойню и выйдет оттуда победителями.<br/>
Но грянул мороз, и бесчисленные трупы не воняли.</p><p>Хорошо, взрывы не так сильно повредили систему водоснабжения, иначе пришлось бы топить снег. В условиях промёрзших и разрушенных домов проще было бы его сразу жрать. Нормально питаться приходилось только консервами, без электроэнергии большинство доступных запасов превратилось в огромную кучу тухлой херни.</p><p>План? Он не знал, какой у него мог быть план. Вертолёты пролетали максимум раз в два-три дня, не чаще, но очень-очень высоко, никогда не снижаясь: судя по всему, чисто для оценки обстановки. Первые пару дней он пытался перебежками прорваться к границе города, к выезду, к спасению. Едва не попался, едва не умер от чёртовых идеально белых микроволновок на ножках. Пришлось отступить к изначальному укрытию и выжидать, пока кольцо почти оцепленного района хоть немного рассосётся. Угораздило же. Неделя-месяц?</p><p>По истечению второй у него не было сил даже придумать себе оправдание. Гэвин задолбался. Гэвину хотелось разнести все нахрен к чёртовой матери. Голова трещала адски, от консервов хотелось блевать прямо на оставшийся металлолом от поверженных борцов за свободу. Коннор оказался прилично тяжёлым; признаваться себе, что вынужденная диета несколько подкосила, он не собирался. И не в такое вляпывался.</p><p>Практически ледяной корпус, кое-где облезший скин: чистое любопытство — кромка белых пятен пластика под пальцами не ощущалась. Неестественно болтавшаяся рука и приличная дыра слева от грудины. Где у людей обычно сердце.</p><p>Может, он просто свихнулся от одиночества и однообразия бесполезных дней, но Гэвин не особо и рассчитывал на успех, больше занятый предвкушением самого процесса. Может, сказалось, что в детстве он обожал конструкторы.</p><p>Погружать руку внутрь в какой-то степени захватывающе: чувствовать подушечками высохшую повреждённую трубку с «голубой кровью» и целые связки ещё полнящихся тириумом; выступы и сочленения креплений, множественные, почти не ощутимые, «полосы» кремниевых микросхем; жёсткую локомоторную систему явно из какого-то сверхпрочного сплава. Гэвин был так увлечён, что практически не замечал остального — и старался не смотреть в лицо. Пустой взгляд Коннора нагнетал жути, ассоциируя происходящее с осквернением тела. Корпус. Просто корпус.</p><p>Но, признаться честно, происходящее стало маленькой отдушиной посреди тоскливого бездействия.</p><p>Грудную панель он практически выломал на следующий день, так и не умудрившись отсоединить без повреждений. Расхристанная рубашка оказалась почти не заляпана «голубой кровью», галстук откинут куда-то за ненужностью — Гэвин довольно оглядывал результат своей несколько топорной работы. Повреждённый штырём биокомпонент представлял собой нечто твёрдо-ссохшееся от недостатка жидкости и холода, непонятного состава и материала изготовления — в чем-то, выглядящем как корпус из специального полупрозрачного пластика, с какой-то системой, похожей на кулерную. Найти подходящий на внутренний вид корпус другого андроида — раз плюнуть, хоть три. Однако нечто более-менее нормально подошедшее попалось далеко не сразу.</p><p>Из прикрученной целой трубки жадно полилась голубая жидкость, и в итоге, помимо необходимого, в маслянистом тириуме оказалась и часть внутренностей, и руки Гэвина. Он несдержанно чертыхался вслух, пока пальцы скользили в мутной жиже, пристраивая ставшее немного осклизким нечто. Вроде, готово. Ещё парочка ковыряний наугад (и когда только стал профи по пластиковым ящикам?), блеклый-блеклый голубоватый отсвет залил микросхемы, тириум начал циркулировать немного бодрее. Чудо, мать вашу.</p><p>Ничего не произошло. Даже диод не загорелся. Ну грёбаное же разочарование.</p><p>Он сидел на корточках перед раскуроченным корпусом андроида и тяжело дышал. С подушечек на пол падали редкие синеватые капли. Виски терзала тупая и въедливая боль, Гэвину казалось, будто он задыхается. Чёртов токсичный тириум. Но не должно было так ударить в голову.</p><p>Комната не качалась, когда он встал и кое-как приладил на место грудную панель: не так, как было, но сваливаться не должна — для верности добавив нечто вроде жидкого пластика для склеивания пластмасс из какого-то строительного. На коже и белой панели остались синие разводы от касаний. От негодования хотелось треснуть по ней, как по старым телевизорам — чтобы работал.</p><p>В таком положении Коннор безмолвно сверлил его карими глазами с широкими зрачками. Гэвин думал, что его зрачки сейчас не меньше.</p><p>Почти как живой. Но ближе к резиновой кукле. Хотя у той и то функционала побольше. Он склонился и на пробу провёл по щеке, слегка приоткрытым губам, не отрывая взгляда от коричневой радужки. На ощупь практически как настоящие, даже чуть упругая кожа скина. Иррационально захотелось укусить и посмотреть, что будет. Иррационально хотелось получить осмысленность в неживом взгляде.</p><p>Пора на чёртов воздух, пока эта синяя гадость не выветрилась.</p><p>Беспокойный сон уже был как вполне нечто привычное. Первое время ему снились орды андроидов, заползающих через окно, врывающихся через дверь — и в итоге развешивающих его кишки на ближайшем столбе в назидание другим кожаным мешкам. Не особо оригинально, да. Потом — беспросветная темнота, липкая и вязкая, как смола. Сейчас же просто привык вырубаться и не помнить практически ничего из ночных картинок.</p><p>В эту ночь ему снился Коннор. С обнажёнными проводами и трубками на груди, что-то говорил-говорил, сверлил своим невозможным взглядом. С внутренностей сочилась жидкость: синяя, черная, мутная, вязкая. И с губ. С глаз. Он подходил все ближе, но за спиной не было пространства, Гэвин упирался в незримую стену и не мог и рта раскрыть. Коннор был уже совсем рядом, прислонился пульсирующими трубками и жёстким пластиком, испачкал синим щеку, проведя по ней губами в тириуме — говорил что-то прямо на ухо. Коннор повернул голову, поймав безумный взгляд, и прижался совсем, выдыхая прямо в рот, пародия на поцелуй, а Гэвин пытался отстраниться от этих касаний, отплеваться от тириума. И не мог.</p><p>Ощущение было стремное. Дерьмовое, откровенно говоря. Серая комната спросонья навевала тоскливые мысли, а от оставшегося морока только заходилось сердце. Пора завязывать с экспериментами.</p><p>Андроид в соседней комнате сидел все так же, как его бросили, и неестественностью позы имел вид жутковатый. Он прошёлся мимо, нарочно не обращая внимания, но краем глаза зацепился за мелькнувший огонёк диода, развернулся резко. Карие глаза ответили на его взгляд. Драматично хотелось что-нибудь разбить для эффектности. Желательно чьё-то лицо.</p><p>— Ты?..</p><p>— Уточните запрос, — механический голос без единого намёка на хоть какую-то эмоциональную окраску.</p><p>Но все равно слишком хорошо знакомый тембр даже в таком исполнении: подсознательно едва не пробивал на дрожь.</p><p>— К… — от осознания он почти поперхнулся: на него смотрела машина — и то, вероятно, потому, что он был единственным движущимся объектом в этой комнате. — Что ты помнишь?</p><p>— Данные повреждены.</p><p>— Зашибись. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему: ты был тем ещё говнюком.</p><p>Машина была Коннором и не была им одновременно. Добиться что-либо, помимо сухих констатаций поломок и повреждений — оказалось дохлым номером, аж захотелось обратно отключить, но было жаль потраченного вечера на восстановление. Все равно лучшего собеседника в ближайшее время не светило.</p><p>И тогда он решил рассказать: что было, кем был он, кем считала себя глупая жестянка, о восстании микроволновок и шикарном проёбе — их, людей. От скуки и банального безделья по вечерам. Уникальные истории от Гэвина Рида, спешите послушать, блин!</p><p>Ежеутренний патруль освежал мысли, выветривал остаточные влияния каких-то ставших совершенно больными снов. Сегодня Коннор в очередной раз вылил на него тонну своей синей дряни и смотрел мертво в пустоту, будто вопрошая: «Зачем?». Это же хотелось спросить и Гэвину, вот только не-Коннор в реальности ответа дать не мог.</p><p>Голова трещала без продыху, он почти уже привык к ежеутренней тяжести тисков на висках. Несмотря на то, что на улице разум прояснялся, каждый раз его будто тянуло обратно в пустую квартиру с бездушной железной куклой на полу.</p><p>Машина особо не вникала в его монологи, только буравила пустым взглядом, иногда зависая на каких-то моментах. То ли глючила, то ли данные восстанавливала, хрен разберёт.</p><p>Очень часто подобное равнодушие нереально вымораживало.</p><p>— Раньше ты был поживее.</p><p>— Некорректный запрос.</p><p>— Да иди ты нахуй, — он огрызнулся устало, тот в ответ посмотрел так… будто пойти следовало бы самому Гэвину.</p><p>Иногда машина даже соизволяла выполнять простейшие команды, иногда дико глючила в процессе. Иногда сообщала о каких-то критических повреждениях и скором отключении. Утечка тириума или вроде того. Рид не был механиком, чтобы разбираться в чем-то сложнее «замени одну очевидно сломанную хрень на другую рабочую», поэтому слушал вполуха. Но проветривать старался, хотя от головной боли не особо помогало.</p><p>Иногда не-Коннор смотрел так, будто издевался, будто все помнил, но виду не подавал.</p><p>Тогда Гэвин бесился. Пару раз протирал «механическим уродцем» стенку, но упирался в бездонный расфокусированный взгляд и отступал. Руки сами разжимались. Это не был взгляд тупого холодильника без капли разума, это был взгляд того, кто все (сознательно или нет) утратил. А вернуть не хотел или не мог. Гэвину казалось, что он сходил с ума и сам все себе придумал.</p><p>Он лежал на диване, бессмысленно глядя в потолок. Коннор-не-Коннор все так же подпирал стенку, будь неладны его глючащие программы. Не хотелось ничего. Даже вставать.</p><p>— Пожрать принеси.</p><p>— Уточните объект.</p><p>— Сука. Еда. Принеси мне поесть, тупая ты машина.</p><p>На этот раз соизволил встать, резковатыми движениями добрался до кухни. Кажется, Гэвин успел задремать, не мог сказать: прошла пара минут, десять, час? Жёсткое холодное касание к плечу заставило резко сесть и в непонимании уставиться на серьёзное лицо андроида, подсвеченное голубоватым в темноте. Опа, принёс, что просили, не прошло и полугода, какой хороший робот.</p><p>Но машина, едва уловив его бодрствующий вид, захваченной с кухни (наверное) ложкой зачерпнула какой-то непонятной субстанции с миски и поднесла к его губам. И не успел он сообразить, что вообще происходит, пластиковые пальцы другой руки машины с силой больно сжали с двух сторон нижнюю челюсть, вынуждая приоткрыть рот. Металл ложки звякнул о зубы.</p><p>— Ешь.</p><p>Гэвин машинально сделал пару жевательных движений и сглотнул. Хорошо хоть действительно еда оказалась, а не какая отрава. Машина зависла на секунду, а затем отошла, намереваясь сесть обратно на своё место.</p><p>— Это что за хрень ты сейчас устроил?</p><p>Он подскочил к нему буквально через пару секунд, схватил за неизменно серые лацканы, впечатал в стену почти со вкусом.</p><p>Коннор из его сна давно бы воспользовался ситуацией: касался, трогал, перехватывал кулак, накрывая прохладными пальцами, с которых постоянно сползал скин. Черт его знает зачем, но хотя бы не просто стоял.</p><p>Диод пару раз прокрутился, мелькнул голубым.</p><p>— Задание выполнено.</p><p>— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, понял? – резко, сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>— Конфликт задач.</p><p>И склонил голову. Так, как обычно делал Коннор, когда чего-то не понимал.</p><p>Гэвин яростно впечатал кулак чуть левее места, где у людей находилось солнечное сплетение. Ещё один удар пришёлся на грудину. Но другую его руку перехватили железной хваткой, последовавшим рывком лишая устойчивой позиции. Он захрипел — белая пластиковая рука пережала трахею. Дёрнулся назад, повалился на пыльный пол.</p><p>— Нанесение критических повреждений системе, аварийный протокол защиты.</p><p>Машина так и застыла в позе с поднятыми руками, мигала диодом до одури медленно, пока спустя целую минуту механические конечности с задержкой не опустились.</p><p>— Выключись, блядь!</p><p>— В доступе отказано.</p><p>Машина больше не бесила, она начинала пугать. Гэвин задыхался, будто под наркотой, на фоне — усиливающееся головокружение. Но мозг отказывался внимать и крутил окружающее пространство, смазывая по краям. </p><p>В душных мерзких снах тоже был Коннор. Смотрел также мертво, также пусто. И не было ничего, кроме его взгляда. Гэвин Рид кричал, не зная, во сне или наяву, пытаясь закрыться, пытаясь сбежать. Но Коннор держал его руки своими, не сильно, но отпустить было невозможно. И смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. Но по-другому. Живее. Тириум пятнами пачкал его руки, руки их обоих, плёнкой оставался на губах и расчерчивал смазанными линиями по коже. Кроме Коннора, вокруг была пустота.</p><p>В его снах Коннор плавился, скин стекал с белого пластикового тела густыми каплями, в безмолвном жесте к нему тянулась рука — и покрывалась бегущей сетью трещин. Коннор рассыпался-рассыпался, но смотрел. И никогда ничего не говорил.</p><p>Машина равнодушно сообщила, что ему осталось недолго до отключения. Цифры стёрлись в какую-то неразборчивую кашу.</p><p>В полутьме тухло мерцал синий круг диода, замыленно превращаясь в одинокий огонёк.</p><p>В карих глазах не было жизни. Не было памяти, да ничего не было. Или было?</p><p>И каждое пробуждение в воспалённом мозгу пульсировала мысль, что сегодня он очнётся от прохладных пальцев, сжимающих горло.</p><p>То утро слилось в голове в одну большую кашу смазанных образов. Пустые карие глаза, направленные в одну точку, не отреагировавшие на его выход из спальни. Застывший корпус без признаков хоть единого движения. Потухший диод.</p><p>Кажется, он оторвал грудную пластину с мясом: без паяльника обратно не встанет. Почти пустые трубки, кое-где отсоединённые в диком переплетённом хаосе, и молчащий тириумный насос. Он слепо шарил среди проводов и микросхем, пытаясь хотя бы понять, в чем было дело. Ни следа утечки, будто почти вся синяя жидкость просто взяла и испарилась.</p><p>Голова постепенно отпускала. Гэвин с размаху плюхнулся на грязный пол, не замечая подрагивавших рук.</p><p>Больше Коннор ему не снился.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>